Episode 8154 (24th June 2013)
Plot Hayley finds Roy asleep on the cafe floor, none the wiser as to what is happening in his establishment during the night. An unhappy Gary and Izzy receive a letter from their solicitor saying he hopes to get a court hearing in three or four months and quoting £2,000 to start proceedings. Tim's abilities to look after Faye haven't improved as she is late for school and without a prepared lunch. Norris gets peeved as Rita and Deirdre mickey-take his nursing of Emily. Roy is tired and distracted at work. Tina hears from Gary and Izzy about the solicitor but refuses to give the baby up. Peter asks Leanne if she is alright after the break-in. A listening David gets an idea and offers to pick Simon up after school. Owen and Anna offer to re-mortgage No.6 to help with the solicitor's fees but Gary and Izzy refuse. Izzy starts to worry about the fight over the baby. Rita tells an unhappy Tommy that he's got to talk to Tina about how he feels about what she's doing. Gail hears of Peter's concern about Leanne and David plants a seed of worry in her mind. Tina tells Tommy how close she came to breaking after Joe died and how she fears how she'll cope if she loses the baby. David invites Peter round for his tea but when he's distracted, he steals his lighter. Anna is hurt when Faye spurns her offer to re-stitch her torn coat. Roy asks Owen if he can view the past few days' CCTV footage from the camera at the Builder's Yard to see if he can spot whoever is entering the cafe. Owen agrees. A tearful Izzy tells Gary she can't go on and Tina should be allowed to keep the baby. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Barlow's Bookies *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Special care unit and waiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The fight for the baby takes its toll on both Tina and Izzy; David pockets Peter's lighter as he formulates the next stage of his plan; and Anna has a dig at Tim's parenting skills. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,100,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2013 episodes